


pensil sketches

by oldandsilver



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, ma random doodles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldandsilver/pseuds/oldandsilver
Summary: "Look, Kusotori, we could've been like them. Or we can become like these ones. And we will be able to be like those who're waiting for us in future. Maybe, because we are them and all of they are us."
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. dark blue pensil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good with English but sometimes I have those little Takamori sketches so I decided "Use it or lose it" and grab my google translator, so maybe I'll write here some stories without beginning or ending sometimes. If you wanna take a look, welcome :}

\- Are you alright, Calli? - on the bench, relaxed, Takanashi Kiara sat and her hand rested gently on top of Mori Calliope's hand.

\- Oh, yeah, yup, - the respond came quietly into the shoulder of phoenix, peacefully rested next to her. The night sky, empty and starless, was hidden behind tight mantle of clouds. Just as the silence of unknown park was soothing her so did the warmth of Kiara's body. 

\- You're sure? - asked Kiara with gentleness, while Mori was walking down memory lane, clutching the hand of her beloved phoenix. It didn't seem real, how can their brief meetings, like bright flashes, cover up the long millennia of waiting. - "You can always call me", "How are you?", "You deserve everything you've achieved" - doesn't it all fit in three simple words?..

"I used to have those dreams where I desperately try to run away from people chasing me"

\- And you... Are you... alright? - Calli asked in a slow, halting voice, gently stroking Kiara's palm with her thumb. Like the ringing of a bell her light-hearted laugh cracked the silence. It wasn't the answer she wished to hear. She lifted her head from the girl's shoulder and looked earnestly into her eyes. - You can rely on me too... Please.

\- Of course, I know it, - answered Kiara, accepting a caress. Somewhere between one second and infinity, they stared into each other's eyes, until Calli smoothly and carefully moved closer to Takanashi's face, without taking her eyes off, and slowly left a brief touch on her lips, then returned to her previous position. Phoenix's laughter cut through the silence once more.

\- That's strange, isn't it? It's neither cold nor hot.

\- Will you stay even if it'll be neither cold nor hot? - Calli intertwined her fingers with the girl's.

\- How can I not to? - with a chuckle, Kiara squeezed Calli's hand back.

And Calli allowed herself to believe her

again.


	2. crimson pencil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muse bonked me with omegaverse school AU, where Calli is alpha and Kiara is omega. And without porn. yup, wtf.
> 
> Fun fact: I rewrited it twice 'cause my laptop crashed twice. I want to die.

As soon as Calli's nose caught the sickeningly familiar smell of pheromones, she felt her instincts stir her blood. Her hand went up at the same moment.

\- Sensei, we need to go out, - no one looked back, no one asked a single question, motionlessly giving tacit consent, whispering envy and with boredom resting their eyes on the board. She didn't even need to hear the answer to get up as soon as possible and take Kiara to the infirmary. Maybe she didn't even want to hear anything.

\- How are you? - Calli led red-faced and painfully hot Kiara out into the hallway, following a familiar route to the right cabinet.

\- Calli, everything is fine.

\- How are you? - Mori repeated stubbornly, distracting them from the feeling of heaviness in their heads that was weighing on them more and more the longer they were just spending time together.

\- Let's go faster,- she didn't have to say twice. The nurse's office appeared before them as a gray blurred spot, and it didn't get any better inside. Calli quickly sat Kiara down on the bed and rushed to the nurse, demanding medicine. Passively rummaging through a couple of nearby drawers, she immediately declared that there was nothing left, and with the same enthusiasm with which she tried to help them, she left the office, while the pink-haired girl glared at her menacingly.

Calli landed nervously beside Kiara. Gripping the fabric of her shirt tightly around her stomach, the girl rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

\- I want to carelessly forget to take my meds without fear of being torn apart. I want to walk without feeling the devouring glances. I don't want this pain to become something everyday. I don't want _those feelings_. But I can't even imagine what a world looks like without all of this... I don't want... - Kiara forced the words out, begging for relief. Her grip tightened, and small crystals of tears began to form in her eyes. Callie was gently scratching her head, holding her close, with other hand covering the hand her beloved dummy placed on stomach. Behind their shared sadness, the passage of time could not be heard, only the beasts scratching at the walls of sanity.

\- Don't... - the first tear was the precursor to a flood; Kiara put her hand to her mouth abruptly.

\- Kiara? - Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, Callie began to lay her friend on the cot. The heat increased, the girl bit her tongue, only a low, desperate whimper echoed along with her sobs:

\- I don't want _it._

The nurse isn't here yet. Calli goes through the drawers in a panic. In the cabinet next to the bed is an open and unused pack of condoms. She closes it almost instantly and runs with renewed vigor to another part of the office. There is no way. There is no way the nurse has only nothing here. They're just saving the medicine, leaving the students to _mate_ with each other. Over the noise of more and more drawers being opened, sobs can still be heard. Not Kiara's. They're hers, Calli's. Opening another cabinet, she sees the silhouette and colors of a familiar package. Tears of anger and worry blurred her vision, and the beasts howl like demons. She jumped back to the bed.

\- I'm sorry, - "You shouldn't be the one who must bring their apologies. I wonder what is that sorry." - Sorry. - Firmly moving Kiara's hand away from her mouth, Calli put the usual dose of medicine into her mouth.

\- Swallow, - by a vomiting reflex, the body resisted the pills, - Please, just a bit longer, be here...

Kiara's tongue touched her palm lightly and through the remaining drops of tears Calli saw her small adam's apple move faintly. The silence followed decreasing pain, it was cold and all-consuming, leaving no heat nor the beasts. While listening to each other in this new state of world, one gently ran her fingers through the other's curls and the other just wanted warmth to last a little longer. Calli carefully moved closer to the girl and lay down beside her, holding Kiara's head tightly against her chest. Calming and caring, silence made her drowsy "I guess if I wasn't here, this wouldn't get to this point. But who could've been here instead of me?"

\- Are you okay? - came in muffled voice from Kiara.

\- I should be the one asking you that, - came the reply to the top of her beloved's head.

And the silence came again, mingled their breath in a single tortured melody. Gently wrapping their arms around each other, they could feel the unstoppable wheel of instinct taking another turn, stirring their blood to ashes. Their eternal pursuit will never end, unless they went on apart.

They just wanted to take a nap so badly...

There was a creak, and a familiar female voice at the edge of Morpheus' realm asked:

"Are you already over?"


	3. blood-red pensil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can make it a surprise, yeah?

On this happy day, death itself came for her.

\- Kiara...

First came a surprisingly joyful voice that didn't belong to anyone alive in this world. No one in her group of adventurers had heard it, of course, so it seemed strange to her friends that their leader's speech suddenly faltered.

\- Kiara-a-a~

After quickly saying goodbye to everyone, she felt that something very special was going to happen today. The voice called her out of the city, where she ran as fast as she could. It's not often she hears _her_ like _this_.

After the voice, she saw a familiar silhouette and as surprisingly as was joyful the voice the smile was light. It was as if a ton of weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

\- Calli, - the phoenix couldn't help but smile back.

\- Question me - With that smile, she asked something that Kiara didn't understand at all.

\- Question me, I can answer all love. - Calli continued, as if everything was clear as this day.

\- I've studied how to properly love. - Something seemed a little wrong.

_\- Kiara_

A second later, everything seems dizzy. Calli's approach, - her silhouette, - then her scythe, - the pain that pierces her very essence, - and her elegant hands, - blood as hot as the sun. And the taste of blood in Kiara's mouth feels dizzy too.

_\- Kiara_

\- You love me though you have left. You have left. You have left. - Behind those words, there were heart-rending screams and tears, and the voice crying them seemed to be her own.

_\- Kiara_

Time itself merges into one white spot. Or a white spot is a place...

\- _Kiara, wake up_...

Slowly opening her eyes, Kiara saw the whiteness of infinity, in which the only colors stood out _her_ black and pale pink. Her laps were so soft and hands were so gentle she didn't even notice how she felt asleep. The magical chilling chain around his neck was no longer as uncomfortable as before, and the pain in her shoulder-blades had grown into new wings.

\- _I love you, Kiara_.

That day, far away in the course of time, was so sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, who gonna guess what song did inspire me for this?


	4. yellow pensil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That happens. Always. With everyone. We're not the exception. The main thing is how we deal with it.

Early morning knocks on the window. Its sunbeams come through the thin curtains and fool around the room full of agonizing silence. They warm her resentments, and their gentle touches calm her heart down... In silent meditation Takanashi Kiara spends a minute, and then two, until they are followed by ten, and the light burns out the remnants of the quarrel.

\- Stupid... - with a sigh, she concludes without finishing her thought: who is stupid in this situation.

When they moved into the same apartment, they probably had little idea how difficult it would be to share the same roof over their heads. It's not like going on school trips or going camping together for a week. Something there is about beginning and ending every day together... But even thought everything is so unusual as it is for them right now, they love each other. It's easy to forget, because of how clumsily their tongues express their thoughts and how sensitively their ears distort what they hear.

As time passed, Kiara could feel Calli there, waiting for her in their small kitchen. It's time to perform a reconciliation ritual as small as the kitchen itself.

_\- I love you, you love me. It's just a pity that it doesn't change the fact that we're still human._

Fighting on weekends is a terrible idea. They could have been doing much nicer things this morning, instead of doing all this nonsense. As, for example, to get confused in each other's words and be sad.

\- _So, of course, we will continue to fight sometimes, perhaps even more often than now._

But this is also an important part of their life together. So maybe it's not so bad after all. It had been so long since she'd warmed up, and the kitchen is small. Oh, this is going to be awkward.

_\- Let's promise that when this happens to us again, we will also..._

In the middle of the cozy kitchen Calli was busy rummaging through the playlist. The melody swirled slowly. Calli silently held out her hand, and in return, Kiara squeezed her gently in her arms.

_\- ... slowly spin in the dance. - Calli finished her thought._

  
_\- Well, let's be honest, it's hard to call it a dance._

  
_\- You do understand me! - Calli blushed immediately._

_\- Uh, well, it's all right. You're looking really cute trying not to step on my feet. And, uh, and if you really want to dance with me, then you can join the dance club with me. I'm sure-_

_\- Augh, shut up already! I get it! - there was a hush in the empty classroom, a full-fledged one, not the one filled with music and the soft tapping of shoes that seemed to be present in another time._

_\- Of course I promise, - Kiara broke the silence boldly. And there was a sigh of relief in the classroom._

They cling to each other as they shuffle and spin around the kitchen. Calli puts her arms around her, and Kiara doesn't need the sad-burning sunbeams anymore.


End file.
